A reason to hate waiting
by Alvar Korenwolf
Summary: one shot. A missing nin has to do business with new Akatsuki member Sasori, the two have some very different views on life and Sasori doesn't enjoy the fact they keep running into each other at all notes: no pairings and whatnot, fourth encounter


**Author's note:** so here we go the fourth encounter, this time Sasori and a nameless missing nin.  
this is when Sasori has just joined the Akatsuki

the older stories are about Deidara, Itachi and Kisame but all these stories are separate.

anyhow see any OOCness? Let me know XD (same for other errors like spelling etc.)

on a side note, I'm always open for discussions about what I write so feel free to PM me

**disclaimer**: Kishimoto Masashi own Naruto

* * *

I'm early, which is odd. I'm never early.

But here I am, more than an hour before the guy is supposed to show up.

It's my boss's fault really, he got me all scared by talking about my client, more importantly about said client's impatience.

Why do we have to deal with S-rank criminals anyway? I mean, I know we're not exactly the most legal business out there, but S-rank? Those guys are dangerous, not to mention that more than half of them are extremely unstable.

Just because I'm S-rank as well means I've got to deal with them? Whoever put me in the bingo-book is an idiot. I can barely mould chakra and let's be honest, the only one I'm gonna hurt with a kunai is me.

Yeah, let's conveniently leave out the whole master of manipulation part, it's unimportant anyway.

Still more than an hour.

The lines on the walls have shapes. That one looks like a horse, the one next to it kinda looks like a young boy.

It's a story, hidden in the walls. An adventure that can only be lived once.

A hero and his mission, a devil and his minions and eventually a clash of the two.

There's no more wall left, only the darkness of the empty corridor remains. No happy end then, I guess.

A sound.

He's ten minutes late, is he really as punctual as my boss claimed?

"I'm sorry for making you wait."

That's one pretty voice. But never mind that, how young is this guy? There must be something terrible wrong with him if his village exiled him at such a young age.

"Don't be sorry, I like to wait."

"Excuse me?"

"It's like suddenly my day contains 25 hours rather than 24."

"It is time you've lost, not gained."

"No, no, no! I had nothing planned in that time and no one expected anything from me. So it's like a little moment all for me, to do whatever I want!"

Why is he looking at me like that, doesn't he know that all S-rank criminals are weird? Or maybe he doesn't know I'm one, let's keep it like that. That's probably better for my health.

"Here."

Straight to business. Man, he's boring. Not that I'm gonna complain, I'll tell my boss he was delayed and conveniently forget to mention that was a mere ten minutes. More me-time coming up!

"Thank you, here's your payment and it was a pleasure doing business with you."

I hand him the small case while I fall into the role of an overly friendly shop owner.

"You seem very convinced that you won't be killed."

"How are you gonna get money if you kill the only person that's willing to work with you guys?"

I keep smiling as I bow and wave my left hand in the direction of the exit.

"Hm"

"Don't give me that look, you know it's true."

Aha, shock. He didn't know his emotions were showing, he must be pretty new to the whole missing nin thing.

"If that was all I'll be leaving now."

"Until we meet again dollface."

* * *

The two hunter-nins fall to the ground, they won't be getting up again. I avert my gaze to the redhead that killed them. Sasori, as my research had shown his name was, had taken my dollface comment rather seriously. I watch as a the long cord recoils in his stomach while he turns around to leave.

"Sasori wait up!"

This could be interesting, his face is a mask in both senses. So if I wanna know how he has developed I'll have to put some real effort in it.

"It's a good thing you were delayed or we would have missed each other completely."

"Just another reason I hate being late."

Someone's being mean. Guess his face is the only emotionless thing here. Puppet boy is just as bad at hiding his emotions as always.

"I've been wondering, I did some research on you but I can only find stuff from after you've become an missing-nin. What did you do to get exiled?"

"It's none of your business why I left, though I can imagine why your village wanted to get rid of you."

"Don't kid yourself, no village lets its ninjas just leave. And I got exiled for making my teammates fight among each other."

I give him a nice smile. By now he must've realized who I am. There may be no information about me since I became a missing nin, but everyone knows who destroyed that village eight years ago.  
Wow, eight years. I'm getting old, maybe there really isn't any more information on me left.

"I left, my village had nothing to say in the matter."

"If you could just leave, why do all those jinchuuriki stay?"

The only indication to the fact that he's thinking is the silence. I observe his face, it's exactly the same as when I last saw him. Did that mean he changed it shortly after our encounter or did he make it younger on purpose?

"Well it was lovely running into you but I have to go the other way. Otherwise I'll be on time. I have a reputation the protect you know."

I don't wait for his answer and turn around. My little redhead can think about my question while I go and find out why he's a missing nin. This game is turning out to be so much fun.

* * *

"I'm starting to get the feeling we only run into each other when you're late for something."

He completely ignores me, guess he's turning into a real missing nin. There's almost nothing left of his earlier outbursts or maybe he's able to hide them better now that he hides his first body in that larger puppet.

"Sasori, my man. You have changed."

"But from now on I will stay the same."

"Well that's boring. You used to be fun."

"I am not here for your amusement."

I can't help but laugh at that. Everyone exists merely to make sure I don't grow bored. He will be no exception.

"I have grown bored of your games. I can find no beauty in them. They're little insignificant things that will never reach eternity and I hate them."

I turn around. Why did he suddenly become so talkative? Wait! He knows of my games. That means he did some research.

"Who said they had to be beauti-"

My words are cut off and I stare at the stinger. I let my eyes follow it back until they reach the place where it meets my flesh. I stare in wonder as it slowly retreats.  
Even though he cut straight through my stomach, I don't think he did any serious damage. Nothing a little medical jutsu can't fix.  
Of course he wouldn't want me to die of that wound, now would he. It's the poison that's killing me right now.

"Guess what? We found someone else to work with."

Oh, now he's being funny. Bastard.

"You like to wait don't you? This poison won't kill you for another 25 hours. Enjoy your extra-long day."

Is he walking away? Damnit, I can't see. Why did I have to fall face down? Now I can spent my last 25 hours staring at a dead bug. Not the mention that I still don't know if that suddenly funny bastard left or not.

* * *

"Danna, wait up!"

"I utterly despise waiting."

"Why?"

Sasori ignored the question. He was mentally scolding him once again for leaving that little menace alone to die. What if by some weird chance she survived? But he hadn't wanted to hear her words any longer. He hated her words.  
He hated waiting because he hated himself for being afraid. Afraid that if he was ever late again, she would be there. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.


End file.
